The invention relates to a device for fastening a rail to a carrier.
Rail fasteners consist, especially in the region of switches, of numerous complicated and costly small parts. For local transportation routes, use is made of ties provided with anchoring rails, and the rail fastener can be fastened variably to the tie by way of these anchoring rails. Successive rail fasteners can thus be fixed in a slightly skewed manner with respect to one another.
In order to position the rail flexibly with respect to the carrier, all conventional rail fasteners have a component that consists of a number of individual parts and has a slot through which the horizontal load dissipation takes place. This slot allows rotation of the rail fastener within certain limits with respect to the carrier. In this way, rails in the region of switches can be fastened in a non-perpendicular position with respect to the longitudinal axis of the carrier, which can be in the form for example of a track slab or tie. However, the slot provided in conventional components results in a considerable reduction in vertical load introduction when a fastening means, for example a hammer-head bolt, is tightened. Since in practice the fastening means are frequently tightened excessively during fitting, the anchor rail can pull out, with the result that the corresponding tie becomes unusable.